


Airing Grievances

by SpunYarn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunYarn/pseuds/SpunYarn
Summary: Based on On The Spot #144.Ruby and Sun have been sent on an important scouting mission. Before she's ready to put her life in Sun's hands, she has a few things she needs to get off her chest, but what happens when the heat of her complaints turns into a different kind of heat? (Rated Explicit because it is straight-up smut)





	Airing Grievances

**Author's Note:**

> The HBO title card for this story would just be warning about nudity and sexual content.
> 
> For now this is just a one-shot, but it wouldn't be hard to explore what might happen next.

**Airing Grievances**

The mission was a quick in and out recon job. Word had it that the White Fang had made a base in the club across the street, and the job was to scout it out and see if there was any truth to the rumour, and then to get out without being seen. The hotel was just supposed to serve as a staging area, a place for them to group up now before the mission, and then regroup at again once the job was done. It had been chosen because they were discrete, given what their USUAL clientele used the place for.

Ruby had expected the whole thing to be simple excursion with one of her teammates to get the information. It had been decided that she'd go in with a Faunus so that even if they were found, they could still use that as cover for why they were there. With Blake's ninja-like reflexes she had expected this whole thing to be a breeze. Unfortunately because it was the White Fang, Blake being there would have made a bit of a splash, so it had been decided that she'd be working with a different Faunus instead.

"Please tell me you're not going to be the classic annoying clown that you always are Sun." Normally his playful attitude wouldn't have bothered her, but his boisterousness didn't really fit with a stealth mission. That wasn't the only problem though. The fact that she was alone with him in a place that normally provided refuge for people with very specific goals in mind had stuck in the back of her mind.

Sun chuckled softly as he sat on the bed, "C'mon Ruby." He flexed a little bit, "I'm shirtless, check it out." He flexed a little bit, "While you're gathering the information you need, I'll just distract everyone so that they aren't looking at you."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Really? That old gag?" She hated to admit it, but his plan would probably work. Him making a big show like he normally did would take all of the attention off of her. She also felt the heat of a slight blush in her cheeks as she had to admit that him showing off his physique without a shirt would definitely have a distracting effect on people of the persuasion that they'd be interested in that sort of thing.

It seemed that the monkey Faunus had picked up on that slight blush. His smug smirk somehow became even more smug as he pushed himself up to his feet and started to close the distance between them, "See anything  _you_  like?"

She felt her pulse quicken and a heat start to build up deep in her core. She imagined her fingers tracing over those rock-hard abs, those strong arms throwing her down onto the bed. She imagined that tanned skin pressing down on her as that mischievous tail tickled at her legs before working its way up her skirt. She imagined the zipper of those jeans sliding down and his-OH FUCK! Alright, Sun not wearing a shirt was definitely going to have an impact on people who were interested in that sort of thing.

Ruby shook her head, trying to banish the blush on her cheeks, "The thing that I like is combat!" If she shouted it she could forget the path that her imagination had started down, "And my uncle Qrow!" If she tried, she could definitely bury thoughts of Sun's naked chest under a list of other things that she liked, "And this big ol' scythe I've got!" Okay, so she was distracted enough that she couldn't remember that her scythe was called Crescent Rose, "And you'd better leave my friend Blake alone!"

Her body shook as she shouted that last part. She wasn't sure where it had come from. She had always been a little bit concerned that Sun seemed to be a little bit of a playboy, and seemed to be paying a little bit too much attention to Blake, but was that really it? It didn't feel like that was the only reason that she would have said that, but what other reason could she have had? She bit her bottom lip and tried to look sternly at Sun, while also not looking at his very distracting body. Yeah! She was looking out for Blake. Sun would definitely use that body of his to hurt her!

Sun seemed a little bit shocked by the outburst. He stared at her with his wide eyes, his lips parted as he tried to figure out just what it was that the scythe-wielding huntress was trying to say. He brought his hand up to scratch at the back of his head as he forced a weak smile while looking at her. He looked innocent and confused, like maybe he realized that he had pushed a little bit too far or needed to take this whole thing a little bit more seriously. Ruby had actually started to think that she may have gone a little bit too far.

Then she felt his tail whip forward and slap across her ass from behind.

"Very stupid as usual, Sun Wukong!" She wasn't sure why she had decided at that moment to use his last name. She had just felt the need to shout at the sudden contact with her bottom, and she needed to let him know that she wouldn't stand for that kind of treatment.

The Faunus chuckled again before speaking softly, "Blake is my friend too, you know." He used his tail to slap her ass again, "I'm not sure why you'd tell me to stay away from her."

Ruby choked down the moan that had threatened to slip past her lips again when his tail slapped against her behind. Once she had taken a moment to catch her breath she shot Sun a deadly glare, "You're just trying to lure her in with your shirtlessness to do  _things_  with her!"

Her imagination ran wild with just what sorts of  _things_  Sun might do with Blake if given the chance. Her minds eye drew images of his naked tanned skin, and worked on the sensations of his hot sweat, and burning body. She could hear hot breaths quickened by intense exercise, and the soft groans that occurred when one took part in the pleasures of the flesh. She could taste the salt of sweat on her tongue, and felt the musk of coupling burn in her nose. It was too late when she realized that the female she was imagining under his muscular form wasn't Blake, but instead she saw herself enraptured by pleasure.

Sun blinked for a moment as he looked at her, " _Things_?" He seemed to think about it for a moment before it dawned on him what she meant. His eyebrows turned down as he looked at her, "Blake and I don't have that kind of relationship…but so what if we did, it isn't any of your business."

"I'm not going to let you hurt Blake!" Ruby brought up her hand pressing a fist against his solid chest, "Just forget about any plans you had to move on her!" She still couldn't meet his gaze, worried that he'd somehow see into her mind to the scandalous thoughts she was having about him.

"Oh?" Sun raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ruby, "And just what is a klutzy goofball like you gonna do to keep me from thinking about Blake?" He playfully slapped her ass with his tail again to reinforce his point that the idea of her being some sort of thought-police was absurd.

"AARAGH!" She threw her body against him with all of the strength and force that her smaller and softer body could manage. In an actual fight it probably wouldn't have been enough to do anything, but in a situation where he hadn't been expecting it, her strength was more than enough to knock him over.

Sun tumbled backwards onto the soft surface of the bed. He hit it hard enough that he was sure he had bounced off of the mattress a little bit, or at least he would have, had Ruby not crashed down on top of him. She felt light as she crashed into his chest, but at the same time, he was still very aware that she had him pressed down. His hands were held up on either side of his head as he looked down at the top of her head, unsure of what to do with the scythe-wielder who's face was pressed into his chest.

Somewhere in Ruby's mind she knew that she should stop to collect her thoughts. They were supposed to be getting ready for a mission, not fighting, or whatever they were about to be doing. She was a trained huntress, not some silly teenager who got caught up in emotions. If she had been able to focus on those thoughts she would have snapped back to her senses.

Instead she took in the smell of Sun, and felt the warmth of his chest against her cheek. She felt the gentle rise and fall from his breaths, and heard his heartbeat in her head. The rational part that told her this was wrong was pushed down, and forced instead to work on justifying what had to happen next. She pushed her forehead into his chest so that she could look down, and her nimble fingers went to make quick work of Sun's belt.

"Ruby!" Sun gasped as he realized that he should probably be doing a lot more struggling than he currently was, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Ruby slid herself off of the edge of the bed, sinking to the floor between Sun's knees. She cast him a dark glare from her spot seated on the floor before him, "Isn't it obvious?" Her fingers came forward and found the growing bulge at the front of his pants, "I'm making you forget about Blake!" She barked the words as her fingers found the zipper of his fly and drew it down in one smooth movement.

Sun had started to move to get up, "Ruby! Don't-" Ruby had moved much faster than Sun had expected her to, wrenching his clothes down so that his raging manhood bounced free of its confines. His protests fell on deaf ears and Ruby wasted no time, dipping her head forward, and tightly wrapping her lips around the mushroom head of Sun's throbbing shaft.

Ruby had known that she needed to move quickly, and so she may have used a little bit of her semblance to get where she needed to go before anything could stop her. The musty scent that had invaded her nose when she had relieved Sun of his pants had caused her loins to ache with a powerful need. The sight of his organ throbbing and aching for release had been all the permission that she had needed to take the next step. Now her tongue was pressed against the small bit of him that she had claimed with her lips, and her mouth was flooded with the bitter and salty taste that she was now associating with Sun.

She hadn't done this to quite her hormones. She kept repeating that to herself. This wasn't for her. She was doing this because she needed to do something to stop Sun, and this was the only option. If she did this, then he wouldn't be able to go after Blake anymore. This was all to protect her feline Faunus friend. It had nothing to do with the warm dampness that had taken hold in her panties, or the salacious fantasies that her mind was filled with of Sun's hard body pressed tightly against hers.

"Nnngh…Ruby…" Sun knew that he should stop this. There was no way that the young scythe-wielder was thinking with a clear head. He knew that he should push her away and tell her how stupid she was being. He put his hands on her shoulders, intending to do just that, but as she ran the tip of her tongue along the rim of of his soldier's helmet, his body shuddered, and he felt the strength to push her away melt faster than an ice cube in hell.

Silver eyes looked up at Sun, taking in the look of his face, contorted in pleasure. Ruby wasn't actually sure what she was supposed to do at this point. The rational part of her brain that had been telling her that this was wrong made its presence known again. The smart thing would be to stop now, to pull away and to write all of this off as some dumb joke that had gone too far. She'd never done anything like this before. The only experience she had in this area was when she had stolen Blake's 'Ninja's Of Love' book. Could she really use that as her instruction manual for how to navigate these kinds of intimate situations?

She certainly hoped that she could.

Ruby sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing out as she slowly brought her lips forward, drawing Sun's raging erection into her mouth with a slow and methodical pace. Her eyes locked onto his as his cock slowly disappeared between her lips into her hungry and waiting mouth. She kept moving, feeling Sun's grip tighten on her shoulders and hearing his breath speed up to short ragged gasps. She stopped when she felt the head of his shaft touch the back of her tongue, and then she held him there, and stared up into his eyes with a mouth full of his length.

The scythe-wielder pressed her tongue to the underside of his length and took a moment to concentrate on his taste. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, and the longer that she kept at it, the more she accepted that she didn't mind it. As she slowly drew her head back, she pressed her tongue into the underside of his length, keeping a pleasant friction between her tongue and his member. She enjoyed the pleasured sounds that she was pulling out of him, and the feeling of his pulse throbbing against her tongue. She continued to slowly pull back until he was released from her mouth with a lewd pop.

Ruby looked up at Sun through her eyelashes. She wanted to say something sexy. That was what you did at a time like this, right? That was how she was supposed to find out if she'd been doing this right. Sure she had read about it in that book, but it wasn't like she had ever found herself face to face with a guy's stuff.

Her eyes flashed down to the proud piece of him that stood before her. When her mind thought back to the other scenes of Ninjas Of Love, she thought of all of the other things that could be done with this piece of Sun's anatomy. She rubbed her thighs together and decided it was better to continue with her work than to let her mind dwell on such dangerous thoughts.

She dipped her head forward, and her lips were about to claim him again when he stopped her with his words, "Ruby..." He was struggling to get out the words between ragged gasps for air, "You don't -haann- need to -huuuuff- do this."

The aching in Ruby's loins was telling her that she needed to do a whole lot more than just this, but the pause had brought her rational mind a moment to work. Did she need to do this? It was certainly not the most exciting thing to happen in this hotel room. Why was she here again? She had been arguing with Sun. It had been something about her friend. Yeah! That was it! She had been doing this to keep Sun away from Blake! Her rational mind was pushed back again before she could ask herself what one had to do with the other.

She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss against the head of Sun's 'staff' before whispering, her warm breath tickling over his sensitive area, "That's where you're wrong, Sun." She looked up at him, her eyes flashing with a dangerous and mischievous gleam, "This is something I definitely do need to do."

She wrapped her lips around his tip again. The rational part of her mind was desperately trying to tell her that she didn't  _need_  to do this, and they could just talk it out. The part of her mind that was now overloaded with hormones and lewd desires was conjuring up various, more extreme, ways that she could focus Sun's attention on her. Her actions were the compromise that would last until one side won out over the other.

While her lips and tongue went to work on Sun, her treacherous fingers moved with a mind of their own. Her hands slipped between her knees, working their way under the hem of her battle-skirt and quickly began their search for the hidden treasure between her thighs. When her fingertips found the damp fabric between her thighs she was a bit shocked at just how damp it was. She was familiar with her own fluids, but it had never been like THIS. She curiously poked against her quivering lips, and sensation of contact caused her to moan around Sun's cock.

The sensation of a moan traveling from Ruby's lips into his sensitive area had caused Sun to throw his head back in his own deep moan, "MMmMnnngghh! Ruby…" Something inside of her was remarkably proud of her ability to draw such a reaction out of Sun. She decided that she'd have to experiment with that sort of thing, but first she was going to need to take a little bit of her focus off of him, to deal with her own problem.

Her problem was that she was wearing her favourite underwear. It was a red lace number, where the lace had been woven into beautiful rose patterns. With what was happening between her thighs, she was a little bit concerned about the possibility of somehow ruining her favourite panties. She had also packed light and ruining this pair might mean going commando later. Her fingers quickly went to work, peeling the soaked garment over her hips and down her legs to her knees. As the cool air came in contact with the freshly nude lips of Ruby's still dripping pussy, she let out another moan against Sun's length.

A low moan from Sun spurred Ruby on, and now her mind was free to focus entirely on the boy between her lips. She began to bob her head, her lips hugging tightly to the shaft of Sun's cock as it slowly disappeared into her mouth. She smiled around him as she listened to his moans as she pulled back. The feel of his flesh rubbing against her lips as she desperately sucked on him was becoming a little addicting.

The huntress drew herself back again, deciding to take a moment to tease just his tip, and to prepare for a more daring maneuver. When her tongue swirled around the head of his length, she realized that he had begun to take on a new subtle bitter taste. She cleared the thought from her head by diving forward to take as much of his length into her mouth as he could. His tip bumped against the back of her throat, and the scythe-wielder turned her eyes to him before willing her body to try and swallow his length.

It didn't last long, but she felt like she had managed to get all of him inside of her mouth for a moment before she had to pull back so that her lungs could claim air. When she parted from him, a thin string of saliva stretched between her lips and the head of his shaft. She leaned forward to place a kiss to his skin, like the string had drawn her back to him.

It was at that moment that her treacherous fingers once again found their way back between her thighs and began their exploration of her folds. Her lips split into a moan against the head of his shaft. Her eyes fluttered shut as pleasure rocked through her body from the delicate touch of her fingers. When she opened her eyes to look down at the monkey Faunus's length again, she briefly wondered what it would be like to explore one of the more risqué chapters of Blake's book.

"Ruby…" Sun's voice was little more than a helpless groan, "If you don't stop-" She didn't need to hear any more. She had no plans to stop. She wrapped her lips around the head of his member and moaned into his skin as she slipped a finger between her tight folds.

She bobbed her head quickly, trying to match the pace with a finger sliding in and out of her most precious of areas. She imagined it wasn't her fingers and wondered if he was imagining that it wasn't her mouth. As she dragged her tongue along his length again, she decided one finger wasn't an accurate stand in. She moaned against him again as she tentatively slid a second finger between her pussy lips, her body shuddering from the jolts of pleasure that ran up her spine.

Just as she had begun to really get into it, Ruby felt Sun's body tense up. At first she wondered if perhaps she had done something wrong and hurt her Faunus partner, but if that had been the case, why hadn't he stopped her? The burst of thick bitter fluid into her mouth had been a shock for the huntress, and instinctually she had pulled back, letting his twitching length fall from her mouth. As he twitched again, she realized too late that she may have made a mistake.

The thick white fluid splashed over the side of her face, sticking to her cheek and trailing down to her chin. She closed her eyes to protect them as another burst hit her in the forehead, running down the side of her nose, and forming a few sticky ropes from her bangs to her pale skin. Unsure of how long this would go on, and not wanting to be attacked by any more of the musty smelling goo, Ruby did the only thing that she could think of and dove forward, wrapping her lips around the source.

She felt a few more shots burst into her mouth, further coating her tongue. She stayed like that, opening her one safe eye to look up at him while she waited for the twitching to stop. When it finally seemed safe again, she pulled her lips off of him, quickly bringing her hand up to her mouth. The smell of her own juices all over her fingers flooded her nose and poisoned her mind. Her body knew that if she moaned she might choke, so without thinking, she swallowed.

Sun twitched and looked down at the huntress who was still sitting between his knees, "You…Did you just  _swallow it_?"

Ruby nodded, her body too hot and flushed for her to think about whether or not that should be embarrassing. She wiped the sticky fluid off her face with her fingers, and opened her mouth wide to show Sun that it was empty. The Faunus boy let out a low groan, his deflating length twitched wit new life. A devious smile crossed Ruby's lips as she let the hormones take control. She wrapped her lips around her fingers, letting out a dark moan as she sucked their mixed juices off.

The Faunus boy groaned again as he looked down at her ravenous display, "Fuck…Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

Ruby was filled with an energy that she couldn't control. She felt like she had an itch that her fingers weren't enough to scratch. She drew her fingers out of her mouth with another popping noise and shot Sun a devious smile, "What if I am? You got a plan to stop me?"

When he got up, there was a predatory look in his eyes that made Ruby loose her breath. The huntress backed away, trying to scramble up to her feet, but falling down as quickly as she tried because of the underwear that was collected at her knees. She smiled weakly, hoping that she hadn't gone too far and made the Faunus boy angry at her. She struggled quickly to push the garment that had tripped her up the rest of the way down her legs and off so that she'd have a better chance of running if she needed to.

The blond man with his monkey tail made am imposing figure as he stood over the huntress, who at this moment felt more like a helpless girl about to be eaten up by a beowolf. When he spoke it was just one word, like he was issuing her a command, "Stand." Ruby scrambled to her feet, her arms shooting down to her sides. She swallowed hard feeling powerless to deny his commanding presence.

Sun smirked and brought his hand up, holding up a finger and rotating his wrist, "Turn around." Ruby shivered and closed her eyes, but followed the instructions, turning in place so that the boy was behind her. He spoke again, "Lean forward and put your hands on the wall."

Ruby swallowed hard as she bent at her hips, placing her palms against the wall. Was he mad? She was bent over, maybe he meant to spank her. Even though the thought was mortifying on some level, she still felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine. Her legs slid a little bit further apart.

She could feel Sun's presence behind her, but didn't dare look back, "W-W-What are y-you g-gonna d-d-do to me?" He answered by bringing his hand forward, cupping her sex with his palm and tracing a finger down the slit of her lips. A low moan slipped escaped her as her body shuddered in pleasure.

"You're soaked." His voice was warm as he stated something that she had been aware of for some time now, "Is this just from you blowing me?" His finger probed between her folds, pushing just the tip of his finger inside of her, "Were you maybe imagining something else?"

Ruby's bottom lip trembled as she stared at the wall in front of her. What she had done was one thing, but having to admit to what she had imagined was another. She wanted to lie, and say it was nothing, but if his plan really was to spank her, then if he caught her in a lie…She let out a murmur of pleasure while his fingertip probed her entrance and weakly nodded her head.

The Faunus boy looked down at the shivering form of the girl before him. She hadn't been shy about what she put into her mouth, but apparently what came out of it was a different story. His original plan had been to tease her a little bit, and then to let her go, but now that she was so nervous about his line of questioning, he had to admit he was a little curious.

"What dirty thoughts was the naughty little Ruby Rose thinking?" Part of him just wanted to hear her struggle to say whatever she had been fantasizing about.

Ruby closed her eyes tightly. Saying it was too much. She shook her head, pressing her lips closed to keep her tongue from giving words to any of the scenes that had played out in her head. Saying it was somehow more embarrassing than the thought of doing it. How would she find the words to describe what had run through her mind. How could she say that she had been thinking about him and Blake in the throes of passion, only it hadn't been Blake?

That answer was less than satisfactory for Sun. While he had been thinking about letting her go, and giving her the privacy she needed to deal with her own business a moment ago, now his curiosity was peaked, "You're gonna be a bad girl and not tell me?" He pushed his middle finger between her lips, plunging it down to the second knuckle, "Do I have to punish you?"

Ruby's lips parted in a gasp at the sudden intrusion, and with her mouth open, her fears were realized when she spoke before her brain could stop her words, "Your dick!" She clapped her lips shut tightly again, muffling the low moan that followed. She hadn't meant to say it, but it was much too late for that now. She screwed here eyes shut tight and let her head roll forward to hang in defeat. When she spoke her voice was soft, but she still stuttered over her words, "I th-thought about your d-d-dick…" She took a shaky breath before continuing, "…w-where your f-finger is."

Sun's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the vulnerable huntress before him. Maybe she didn't understand what she was saying, "You're like this because you were thinking about me  _fucking_  you?"

Ruby bit her lip and shuddered softly. Was that really what she had been fantasizing about? Not  _making love_ , but  _fucking_? She supposed that the thoughts of him throwing her onto the bed, her nails running down his back, or thrusts so hard that they'd both be sore in the morning really did match with his chosen word. She moaned softly as the scene started playing out in her head again and gave a quick nod.

The blonde Faunus boy swallowed hard, knowing that with every passing moment he was making it harder to stop himself, "Is that something you  _want_?"

Ruby gave a soft nod. She'd always projected a sweet and innocent aura, and now she felt like some kind of horny slut. She wasn't sure when she had stopped thinking about how this was all to protect Blake. She wasn't sure when her mind had turned against her, pushing down everything else so that all that remained was her intense need for him. Only now did she realize that she hadn't even asked before taking him with her mouth. She shivered and pressed her palms flat against the wall before her. If he punished her, it would have been deserved.

Sun shuddered softly as he looked down at her, feeling his length jump at the fact that he had seen a nod. Had he imagined it. She hadn't really nodded, right? He swallowed his anxiety and drew his finger out from between her folds, "You have to  _say_  it, Ruby." What would he do if she said it? He didn't even have a condom.

She grit her teeth and opened her eyes, glaring angrily at the wall. She  _needed_  it, and talking about it was taking too long. Her mind remembered a night when Yang had been 'relieving some stress' with a fellow huntsman, and all of the words she had said with such passion. For a moment, Ruby forgot to be shy, and decided to be more like her big sister.

"I want you to fuck me!" She continued to glare at the wall, "M-Mess m-me up!" She felt her resolve slipping a little bit, "Use m-me!" Her body shuddered as she remembered overhearing her big sister moan such lewd things, and the way it had made her feel. She closed her eyes tightly and thought back to Yang's last orgasmic cry, "F-fill me w-with your c-cum!" She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks burned from the embarrassment.

Sun felt his own resolve melt away. A sexy huntress was braced against the wall in front of him, wiggling her ass invitingly at him. Her panties were gone, and her battle-skirt had ridden up around her hips, leaving nothing to the imagination. Evidence of how ready she was had run down her legs and collected in his palm. Not only had she given him permission, she had practically begged him to do it.

He grit his teeth, "Fine."

She felt his palm as he wrapped one hand around her hip. It felt like it was a little bit high for the spanking that she had been expecting before. Her eyes snapped shut anyway as she prepared for the sting of a slap on her behind. Instead what she felt was a gentle pull from the hand on her hip, and a bulbous pressure against the lips of her sex. Her eyes snapped open. That wasn't a spank. As her mind ran over the possibilities she suddenly lost her breath. Was he really going to-?

Ruby's mind went blank when Sun's other hand found her hips and with a single solid movement, he buried his raging shaft between the quivering folds of her drooling sex. Pleasure exploded through her body at the sudden, but not unwelcome intrusion. Her body squeezed him tightly, and her lips parted in a scream that was made silent by the sudden exodus of air from her lungs. Her arms kept her from meeting the wall, and his grip on her hips kept her from meeting the floor when her knees went weak. All she could see was white hot bursts of electrical pleasure, and she felt like all of her strength had become focused, squeezing and pulsing around the length that had invaded her body.

Sun grunted and held the girls still as her body quaked with pleasure, "Fuck…I just put it in, did you already cum…?" His fingers squeezed her hips again as he felt the shuddering pulses of her orgasm begin to subside, "Just how sensitive are you?"

Ruby gasped for breath. Her chest felt like it burned with a need for air. She felt her fingers slip a little bit against the wall, struggling to do the job that she had tasked them with. Her knees shook a little with the effort of keeping her up. He had done all of this to her, and he still had the audacity to try and make fun of her? She wasn't too sensitive. This was all his fault!

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes glowing with a fire that was either lust, or anger, and she was no longer sure which one, "It's because you're too big."

Sun smirked at the compliment, "Seems like a perfect fit to me." To make his point, the Faunus boy drew his hips back, and with the aid of her gushing juices, gave her a sharp thrust forward.

Ruby let out a low dark moan and struggled to lock her arms so that his movements wouldn't push her into the wall. Every tiny movement that he made sent shivers of pleasure running up her spine. Hard thrusts like that one made her feel like her mind was melting and like nothing in the world existed except for him penetrating her. She didn't care that people in the hotel might hear her anymore.

"Ughnnn- You're so fucking tight." Sun groaned, his hands gripping her hips a bit tighter.

Ruby moaned softly, "I thought you said -aaaghn- that it was a perfect fit." Her fingertips pressed into the wall as she tried to fight the constant waves of pleasure. She tried to squeeze him with her innermost muscles, desperate for more of the maddening sensations when he had thrust into her so powerfully.

The Faunus boy let out another low groan, "I was teasing you…"

The red huntress narrowed her eyes at the wall and pushed her hips back against his a little bit more, "I didn't say -mmmnnff- that I wanted you to tease me." She bit her bottom lip, breathing hard through her nose before she continued, barely above a whisper, "I said I wanted you to f-f-f-" It had been easier to say it earlier when her mind had just been a swirl of lust and need. If had been a hot moment of passion before and words hadn't meant anything. If she said it now, it meant admitting just how much she wanted it.

"I remember what you wanted." There wasn't a way that Sun could forget what the scythe-wielder had said, "You want me to fuck you." He punctuated the sentence by giving his hips a quick thrust, enjoying the surprised squeak that Ruby made at his movement, "To mess you up." Another hard slap of his hips against her bare ass, milking a low moan from both participants, "To -ugnh- u-use you." His fingers gripped tight onto her hips as he gave her another thrust, the sensations begging him to just do instead of talking, "To pump you full of c- ugGGHnn!" Before he had been able to finish that though she had broken free of his grip, and had used her grip on the wall to thrust back against him.

Ruby felt like her body was moving on her own, like it was so desperate to claim everything he was promising that it was no longer waiting for her commands. Her mind went blank with passion as she thrust back to him as fast and hard as she could without activating her semblance. Had she really confessed to such carnal desires? Had she really asked him to fuck her? To mess her up? To use her? To…

Oh gods!

Her body shuddered waves of pleasure as she remembered  _everything_  that she had asked for in her moment of lustful weakness. Had he taken that seriously? Would he really do  _that_? His thrusts had started to meet with hers, and when she opened her mouth, instead of words, the only thing that came out were wonton moans. It was too late. She couldn't take it back if she wanted to. She shuddered, and realized that instead of being apprehensive about the end she had requested, she was excited, eager for it even. She didn't know when such a lecherous desire to be defiled so completely had taken root in her mind.

Sun grit his teeth as he kept pounding his hips against her, pushing into her pulsing and trembling depths. He wanted to keep up with her, but she was rocking her hips like a woman possessed. With her anchor to the wall, every thrust the red huntress made packed enough punch that he had to thrust back just to keep from falling backwards. The maddening pleasure of her tightness, that insane speed, and the force she was getting from the wall, it was all too much. He had an image to maintain. Could he really say he had given her anything she had asked for if she did all the work?

The red huntress felt a familiar feeling building up inside of her. She gave her self what she thought would be her final push backwards, but was shocked when she failed to claim any more of him. It felt like he had taken a step back just as she had made her move. She felt his grip on her hips tighten, and then suddenly he pulled her back with all of his strength. Her world exploded into white-hot pleasure as he claimed her with a feral might. Her fingers which could no longer reach the wall searched desperately for something to grab onto so that she wouldn't fall away into the endless void of pleasure.

When her hands had gone back to search for him, Sun had wasted no time, letting go of her hips and taking an iron grip around her wrists. If she wanted him to use her, he'd do just that. He pulled her body back with his grip on her wrists, pounding forward with a feral need to dominate the rose-petal huntress. He growled in the back of his throat as he tried to hold back the churning tide inside of him that was threatening to burst at any moment.

"AAAAaaAAagnNNNN!" Ruby cried out as her body squeezed desperately at the hard intruder. He hadn't given her any time to recover, and now she felt like she was melting as jolts of pleasure shot through every nerve of her body. Her knees were weak, and her mind felt fuzzy. Every time she opened her mouth, all that came out were incoherent moans, and cries of delight, "MMMnnnAAAAAH!" She was totally helpless to do anything but go limp in his grip, and give into the maddening pleasure as he used her body.

He thrust as hard and fast as he could. Each relentless thrust pushed Ruby onto her tip-toes, while he pulled her back by her wrists to make sure he was as deep as possible. He could feel his pace quicken, and become more erratic as he pounded into the girl who let out wonton moans and cries of pleasure. His body trembled at the pleasure of every movement, at the way her lustful body was trying to milk him for everything. With one last powerful thrust, he reached his limit.

Ruby felt his cock twitch deep between her folds, and then felt the explosion of his release deep inside of her womb. Her fingers curled into fists, and her toes curled as her body shuddered with another white-hot explosion of pleasure. She felt her body squeeze him, desperately trying to take in everything that he had to offer. She felt him pull her back a little bit harder making sure to deposit every last drop deep inside of her eager sex. She felt a new feeling of fullness as their combined juices churned around deep inside of her.

When Sun let go of her wrists and took a step back to draw himself out of her soiled depths, she sank to the ground, crumpling down to sit on her knees. Her hands cupped over herself and she felt some of the product of what they had done drool out from her and trickle between her fingertips. Her body shuddered with the aftershocks of pleasure.

Sun leaned back against the edge of the bed. This was where he expected that they were going to have to talk about what had just happened, and what happened next. He wasn't sure he was ready for that particular challenge. He looked at Ruby's back as her shoulders shuddered softly. He winced as he wondered if she regretted it.

Ruby could finally feel the fog of lust clearing from her mind. How had they gotten to this point? Her eyes snapped wide and she pushed herself up on legs that were still shaky, "Shit! The mission!"

Sun swallowed hard, "What?"

The scythe-wielder turned her head, looking back at him with panicked eyes, "We were supposed to scout that club for White Fang!" How had she let herself forget? She cursed herself and started looking around for her panties, "Get dressed! We need to go!"

The Faunus boy stared in shock at the red huntress. Somehow after everything that they had done, she managed to just get up and get right back to it. He hurried, pulling on his pants and looking back to the leader of team RWBY. It was clear to him now why she was the leader. Even after everything that had just happened, she was still on task.


End file.
